Tobacco which contains a natural nicotine content has a enormously large and devoted following. This dedication however carries the price of highly accelerated incident of negative health events. While it is the nicotine in tobacco that people seek it is not the nicotine that is the primary cause of negative health events. It is therefore reasoned that if a product could provide nicotine without the other ingredients of tobacco then the risk of negative health events would also diminish.